Intoxicated
by Stunning Sunset
Summary: Sakura was damning the bar she was holed in, trying to get rid of annoyances, when she was granted the perfect opportunity to get out of the damn place. And it turned out to be more than she would have expected. Hell, she sure wasn't complaining. Rated M


Well, this is what happens when I feel, for lack of a better word, carnal. And when I have no brain to study anymore. And since I love these characters…it just turned out this way. I tried to make it realistic and not crass, so tell me what you think, ne? Enjoy, people!

8888888888888

The bar was full to the brim with happy, drunken people dancing sleazily to the beat of the songs that played loudly.

"I don't want company."

There. Flat, cold, and totally unappealing. It was late, far later than she usually stayed up, and she had a shift first thing in the morning.

"Get lost."

The alcohol barely had any effect on her–damn Tsunade and her drinking binges she was always dragged on–and so, she was probably the only sober person in the place. Which made the advances of, well, _all_ guys more undesirable than ever. It seemed that liquid courage they ingurgitated also rid them of their intellectual capacities.

"I'm _so _not interested. Go away."

And why were they all coming to see her? Did the fact that she was alone immediately spur on their more basic and macho instincts? Kami, guys were so stupid! And damn that pink hair of hers! Couldn't she have some normal, _not_ exotic color pasted on her head?

Grumbling some more mentally, Sakura gulped down yet another shot of shoshu, completely ignoring the male next to her who had begun to sass her in a slurring voice that was, if not completely disgusting, then at least severely unappreciated. And if her whole attitude, body language and unimpressed face didn't convey it to him, he was either a) stupid or b) too sloshed to notice anything else than her bra size. How surprising that neither option appealed to her.

"You have three seconds to get out of my face before I make you," she warned him lightly, refilling her sake cup. Unfortunately, the guy merely grinned and, looking her up and down slowly–whoa, watch the shivers of disgust–drawled, "Oooh, yeah, baby, I love it when girls play it rough!"

The dubious comment elicited laughs from their drunken entourage that made Sakura want to slap a hand to her forehead. What a bunch of idiots. And the most idiot of them all had the audacity to try to get closer to her. As if she wanted his foul breath less than five inches from her face. He was stickier than glue, the damn moron!

And then he tried to feel her up–no, wait, that was still somewhat polite. The bastard blatantly tried to grope her breasts!

Ooooh, she was seeing red. Her fist glowed eerily with chakra as she prepared to punch the man into a nonalcoholic-induced coma.

She was beat to the punch, however, by a manly hand that closed on the drunk moron's wrist and pulled it away sharply. The moron shook his head dazedly and yelled out in outrage.

"Hey, watch it, buddy! I saw her first!"

"Sure didn't seem to do you much good," replied the voice of her savior mildly. "So if you don't mind–and even if you do mind, I don't give a damn–I'll be taking her from you. A high class kunoichi such as her needs a man to handle her. Keep to pea-brained civilians until you grow up. Shall we, my dear?"

With a bright smile of thanks, Sakura nodded, adding, "Let me get this bottle of mine and let's go."

On their way out, Ino waved at them cheerfully, grinding against a rather good-looking man neither of them knew, and cheered loudly a "Way to go, girl!" that embarrassed Sakura possibly more than any of the other drunken guys who had tried to hit on her all combined together. She walked quickly to the door, accompanied by her gentleman and tried to ignore the stares she got.

"Gah! Freedom at last!" she exclaimed as soon as the door closed behind them, blocking the sounds of the bar. The street was deliciously empty and calm, making her want to dance in joy. As it was, she settled for grinning happily at her impromptu escort.

"Why were you at a bar if you only wanted to get of there?" asked the man calmly as they began to walk away.

"Ino," shrugged Sakura as if that said it all, and it probably did. "She wanted to go out and wouldn't take no for an answer, so I settled for drinking in a corner and count the hours until I could slip away without too many questions tomorrow or getting my head bit off."

"I doubt she'll refrain from asking questions," remarked her companion.

"Well, it was either that, or I caused some severe damages to that bar, so I took the lesser evil of the two, Ero-Sannin. I don't even need to ask _you_ why you were there tonight," she pointed out with a smirk. "Looking for inspiration again?"

The older man shrugged amicably. "There's always something to see at a bar. And it's less dangerous than peeking at the women's bath."

"Ah. Tsunade-shishou got you again, huh?" asked Sakura with a small smile. "I don't know how long you were there, but apart from Ino, there wasn't much to see today. Most people were too drunk to do anything else than grope others and kiss messily. I remember back when Ino-Pig and I weren't so well-known. When guys got too sticky, we'd dance together and kiss to make it clear we weren't interested. But now, everyone knows we're not interested in women and since we've matured, guys tend to be harder to get rid of."

"Well, that's not too surprising," agreed Jiraiya, surprisingly not ogling her. "You both became fine women, and Kami knows guys tend to go for the beautiful, unapproachable ones they wouldn't even dare to look at when sober. They're a pain in the ass, but what can you do except wait for a dashing shinobi in standard-issued armor to swoop in and rescue you?" he asked with a grin, eyes sparkling in humor.

"Don't get ahead of you," retorted Sakura with a chuckle and a light punch on his arm, "I haven't yet agreed to take you to my bed."

"Oh? So that was a possibility?" asked Jiraiya, surprised. "Looks like I have to show my most charming side to conquer your heart, fair maiden!"

They continued to jest happily, lightly flirting all the way to a park where they stopped to drink on a bench and observe the stars. They took turns drinking directly from the bottle and kept talking, both discovering the other and learning much more than what was seen on the surface. Sakura learned that Jiraiya, for all he acted like a carefree buffoon, had a profound respect for life and women in general. His romantic nature and artistic side had led him to put his love of their full forms on paper in the hopes that other men would gain that love and respect. Of course, he also loved sex, so that was clearly reflected in his books, but he didn't disavow that red-blooded side of him. He, in turn, came to realize that Sakura was much more mature than he would have thought. He knew she had to be patient to bear with his idiotic student, but he had not come to realize how much she had come to reflect on her life as a kunoichi after she had apprenticed under Tsunade. She had realistic, if not slightly cynic, view of life that bespoke of pain and loss, but he found alluring the simple joy and happiness she found in daily life. How she could be satisfied with looking at the sunset from the top of the Hokage Tower, how she could lie down and look at the night sky for hours, or how she could stop on her way to the hospital to heal a bruised shin a little boy had gotten when he had fallen.

The bottle got steadily lighter as they talked of everything and anything, and soon enough, Jiraiya asked, "Is that the only sake left?"

"Yup," answered Sakura, judging from the weight of the bottle and the way the liquid sloshed inside that there was only a mouthful left, which she promptly told him.

Despite wanting to feel more of the sweet alcohol, Jiraiya offered Sakura to take the rest of it; she remained silent for a long moment, seemingly gauging him, and he had the distinct impression that this moment was a determining one.

"Let's share," said the pinkette, drowning the last of the shoshu. She let the bottle fall on the ground next to them and climbed in a swift move on Jiraiya's lap; her body pressed to his as their lips molded together and they shared the alcohol, feeling more inebriated than they had ever been. Sakura's hands went from the man's face to the back of his neck and buried themselves in his thick white hair, prompting his arms to hold her tighter to him. His fingers spanned the expanse of her smooth bare back, making her shiver in delight, warmth pooling in her belly at the touch. She felt dizzy with something that nothing to do with alcohol despite how much she had drunk during the night. One kiss had her thoroughly drunk on him and him on her. Her hips undulated on his lap, drawing a deep groan from his lips that she drank up avidly as his fingers pressed harder against her skin. She felt feverish and hot, and somehow craved more contact with him, but the rational part of her brain quipped that making out with him in such a public place was not the best of ideas, so she wrenched her hands from his mane of hair just long enough to physically made the hand signs for a shunshin before she went back to molding her supple body against his hard one.

Jiraiya took her in his arms, making her wrap her legs around his waist, and managed to get them to her bedroom before pressing her against a wall and ravishing her mouth, hand gliding across her heated skin. They stopped kissing long enough for him to get her top off while she fumbled with his, and soon returned to touching each other, skin contact making them delirious and fuelling their desire that much more.

Sakura grinded against him, the feel of his hard chest feeling amazing against her nipples, and put her hands on his buttocks to pull him flusher against her core, feeling his hot arousal through the thin fabric of her shorts. She gasped against his shoulder as he pumped against her, breath hot on her neck, and bit said shoulder when he pinched one of her nipples. This in turn made him thrust harder against her. Their moans echoed in the moonlit room.

She looked at his through heavy-lidded eyes, darkened with passion, as he withdrew slightly and carried her to the bed. She kept her legs firmly anchored around his hips, so he had no choice but to follow her down. He looked at the sight she made, her pastel hair fanned against the pillows, her cheeks rosy, her chest heaving as she panted, and he found male pride in the fact that he was the one who had made such a strong and beautiful woman become that way. He did not have much time to expand on that thought, though, for Sakura drew him back to her for a heated kiss.

She moaned in bliss, eyes closing softly, as he began to kiss his way down her neck and felt her breath catch in her throat when his lips wrapped gently around a nipple. He laved it with attention, sucking and nipping lightly, just enough to tease her and have her writhing underneath him, core wet and ready to receive him.

As he came back up for a kiss, he lifted her behind off the bed to get her last clothing off in one go, taking with him both shorts and panties. He immediately palmed her clit while inserting a finger in her hot channel which immediately contracted against the appendage, eliciting a groan from the mature man.

"Kami," he breathed, "I don't know how long I'll be able to last in you with how wet and tight you are."

His only answer was a drawn-out moan.

With febrile hands, he removed his pants and toed off his sandals, and pressed against her, lubricating his member with the sign of her arousal.

"Wait!" said Sakura brusquely, looking at the man above her lucidly. "I'm not Shishou."

"I know," replied Jiraiya in a low voice.

"If I'm just a replacement…" she continued vulnerably, uncertainty showing in her deep eyes.

"You're not," assured the Sannin to appease her fears.

"People will say you're a pervert," warned Sakura, wiggling against the tip of his erection she could feel on her folds.

"They already do," said Jiraiya with a thrust forward that made the woman underneath him throw her head back in another long moan.

And then flesh met flesh in a heated dance that was controlled yet not, calculated yet spontaneous, and neither knew where they ended and the other began.

"Kami," muttered Jiraiya, looking at the woman writhing beneath him, eyes closed in the throes of passion, "you're so beautiful…"

Sakura panted, smiling lazily, and managed to answer, "Aaaah…For an old-timer, you–ah! Do that again! There!...Ah! You…sure deliver! Kami knows you're amazing at sex!"

Jiraiya moved more slowly in her, taking his time to appreciate her body to its fullest.

"But we aren't having sex right now, Sakura-chan," he enunciated slowly and clearly, making her look at him inquisitively. He bent down to kiss her lips, still joined with her, and murmured in her ear, "Iie, Sakura-chan…A beautiful woman deserves to made love to, and Kami knows you're one…"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and brought him back to her in a heated kiss.

"Kami knows you're one fine woman," murmured Jiraiya against her skin as he pumped in her, his thrusts becoming erratic with each time he pushed his length into her.

She barely heard him, blood pounding in her ears, but the soft words made her eyes tear up, something she would never admit to.

The warmth in her belly intensified with his thrusts, until she could not take anymore and she let go, clamping down on his member as he buried himself deeper than ever in her and came with a yell. She stifled hers in his left shoulder, biting down as she unraveled.

They lay together afterward, slowly regaining their breath as sweat cooled on their skin. Jiraiya lay half on her, an arm draped around her form, whereas Sakura, arms still draped around his shoulders, sifted her fingers through his hair gently and lazily.

"That…was…great…" she murmured with the sleepiness of a thoroughly sated and satisfied woman.

Jiraiya mumbled his agreement from somewhere in the vague area next to her neck.

"We should do it again," she murmured, closing her eyes tiredly.

"If your sensei doesn't kill me and you'll have me, let's do it again tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the day after that…" murmured Jiraiya with a yawn, settling more comfortably against her.

Suddenly, Sakura was wide awake. She looked down at the top of his head and squeezed his dozing form tightly.

"You'd better remember that in the morning, you big bear," she murmured with a kiss on the crown of his head, then settled back against the pillows, pulled she sheets on top of them, and let herself succumb to sleep.

_Now how to deal with three inquisitive and overprotective blondes…_

888888888888

And that's it. Did you like it? I'm not usually in the habit of writing such stories, but this just begged to be written. Besides, I love those characters. Now, it's supposed to be complete, but if I get enough positive feedback, I may rake my brain to write a sequel or something. Keep that in mind if you decide to review!


End file.
